Lanathanville 2: Moral Support
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. Chloe thought she was the only one who was going to spy on Lana and Jonathan's first date to give the couple 'moral support', but when Lois, Oliver and Vic appear, the spies quickly become distracted. Lanathan, Lollie, chlic friendship,


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

_Sequel to "Taking Chances", this is obviously has some 'lanathan' in it, it also has Lollie and a little chlic (Chloe/Victor Stone aka cyborg) friendship. I've decided to continue writing in this universe of mine and work up to an eventual __**chlark. **__This particular oneshot takes place a little after the aforementioned oneshot._

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" An amused voice asked in Chloe's ear.

Jolting up, only managing to keep from screaming, Chloe turned around rapidly and hid back behind the large stall at the Smallville Fair, hand on her beating heart, looking up in surprise and annoyance at one handsome and smirking man. "Vic! _What_ are you _doing_ here?"

"I don't know." His grin was infuriating as he took a peek over the side of the stall and then pulled back until he was hidden once more, smirk appearing. "But I know what _you_ were doing."

She flushed with annoyance at having been caught. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Do you _really_ want to plead innocence, Sullivan?"

She frowned, he had her there. "Okay, okay, but just so you know, I was doing it for their own good."

"How is your spying on Papa Kent and Little Miss Lang for their own good?" He asked, the smug expression on his face showing that he _knew_ he had her beat on this one.

Chloe just glared at him more. "I'm offering them _moral support_--they just don't _know it_." She turned her back on the infuriating and handsome man, peeking over the side of the stall at Jonathan Kent, who was out on his first 'official' date with Lana Lang ever since they'd finally confessed their feelings for the other nearly three months ago.

They'd wanted to be more comfortable with their new status before going out together as a 'couple', and Chloe just wanted to _be there_ for them on this big, important day.

Plus, she _was_ a reporter, so being insanely nosy and inquisitive was just part of her nature.

"Uh-huh." Vic smirked unbelievingly. "Just admit it, Sullivan, Lang told you that they were finally going to go on a real date and your curiosity ate you alive."

Chloe pouted. He made her curiosity sound like a school of piranhas.

"Vic?" She turned to him. "What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"He's with us."

Chloe looked up and made a face when her green gaze fell upon Lois and Oliver Queen. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What?" Lois Queen, or "Queen Lois", as she jokingly demanded to be referred to, placed her hands on her hips and grinned at her cousin. "Did you _really_ think _you_ were the only one who wanted to see how Jonathan and Lana are like 'unobserved' in their natural habitat, performing the 'age old' ritual of the 'Mating Dance'?"

Chloe blinked.

Vic smirked, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"That's it." Oliver grinned at Lois and placed an arm around her shoulder. "No more National Geographic for you."

Lois turned and looked at her husband of two months and made a face at him. Their decision to marry had shocked everyone, especially Chloe and Bruce, whom they'd awoken in their respective rooms at three in the morning to tell them that they were eloping to Vegas and that they wanted them for the witnesses and best man/best woman.

It'd been a little uncomfortable, since she'd recently told Bruce that while she liked him and she enjoyed their time together, something was _missing_ between them, and that it would be better if they kept their relationship both platonic and professional.

But both her and the Gotham Crusader had obliged their friends odd quirks, and travelled with them immediately to Vegas to witness their marriage. The whole thing had served for Bruce and her to talk things over and now they were comfortable around each other again.

And, well, they'd _had_ to band together since everyone had been _pissed_ that _they'd_ been the only ones invited to Oliver's and Lois' wedding, so they'd had to watch each other's back for about a month.

"Hey! They're on the move!" Lois exclaimed excitedly, causing Chloe to look up and turn to see that Lana and Jonathan were _indeed_ moving away, smiling at each other as they talked, ignoring the looks they were getting from the villagers, who were trying to figure out what _exactly _the relationship between them was.

The four spies followed the two eagerly, or better said, _Chloe and Lois_ followed the two eagerly, and Oliver and Vic just rolled their eyes in amusement and followed the women in resignation, knowing that they'd be doing this all evening.

* * *

Lana Lang was _nervous_.

But she was also _excited_, so the two emotions played off of each other beautifully.

She was so _happy_ it was _foolish_. For years she'd fantasized about a life with Clark Kent, and yet the happiest she'd ever been was the time she'd spent with his _father_, and while at times she felt guilty, felt like she was _betraying_ Clark's memory, Lana knew in the deepest part of her heart that she had to be true to herself, to her _heart_--and that heart belonged to Jonathan Kent.

With Jonathan she wasn't living up to any preconceived idea of perfection—even with Clark she'd had to do that and it'd been one of the many things that'd killed their relationship. With Jonathan she could be herself and _enjoy_ it. And while the age difference might have bothered some, Lana realized that the extra years only made him more mature, more knowledgeable, and more _enticing_.

And he was very _old school_ in his ways, even in the courting. He brought her flowers--not the ones bought in the store but a single flower he'd picked while out in the fields working--and she treasured that so much more.

Also, he hadn't tried anything with her. He'd been respectful despite the fact that she could feel his desire in his kisses. He'd always pull away before things got too far, and she loved the fact that he was letting her decide how fast and how far they went in their relationship.

"Apricot?" He asked, picking up said fruit from one of the stalls they were passing.

She looked down at the fruit and smiled. "Sure."

He smiled at her, letting the sweet creation fall into her awaiting hands before turning to the seller and pulling out his wallet, paying him for the produce.

While most would have found going to the agriculture fair an odd choice for a first 'official date', Lana actually found herself enjoying walking from stall to stall and just _talking_. She suddenly found the whole dinner and a movie _ridiculous_.

How could you get to know your partner better if you were busy eating half of the time and watching a movie in silence the other? This was made much more sense.

Biting into the fruit, she smiled at how sweet it was.

They continued to walk as Jonathan spoke about their crops, and how well they were doing on the market. Lana couldn't help but feel a surge of pride as she listened to him as he told her about how they were selling rapidly and at a great price. She'd helped Jonathan with the crops this year, and while she wasn't any Martha or Clark Kent, she'd learnt to drive a tractor and do whatever it was Jonathan needed help with.

She grinned at the memory of the pride in his face when she'd finally learnt how to work that _difficult_ tractor.

And she'd been proud of herself as well, she'd learnt to do things she'd never thought she'd be able to do. Most people thought of her as a frail princess, made out of porcelain who must be protected at all costs--god knew that this had been Clark's view of her--and yet Jonathan treated her like a normal adult who could do anything she put her mind to, and his confidence in her had helped _her_ grow confidence in herself and her abilities.

"Well, we sure are giving these old geezers enough to talk about." Jonathan laughed somewhat nervously as she finished the apricot and threw the pit into a conveniently located waste receptacle. "They haven't taken their eyes off of us."

"Let them look." Wiping her hands on her faded jeans, Lana placed her now _clean_ hand in his, and when he smiled down at her she returned it, feeling like she was walking on air.

* * *

"_Awwww_…" Chloe and Lois announced at the same time as they looked at Lana and Jonathan from behind a large stall that was selling tomatoes.

Lois turned on Oliver with a frown. "Why don't you do stuff like that for _me_?"

Oliver's eyebrows raised in surprise while Vic snickered. "But Lois, I bought you that diamond bracelet you wanted!"

"But that's _jewelry_!" She complained. "That's so _normal_! Why haven't you ever just bought me something like an apricot?"

Oliver blinked. "Well, baby, on the way home we'll buy a barrel full of apricots for you."

"That's not the _point_!" Lois snapped at him, angry.

"_Men." _Chloe shook her head at him in obvious disappointment. "They have _no_ clue."

"I'll never understand women." Oliver turned to Vic, who was still snickering at him.

Chloe sighed, watching as Lana and Jonathan laughed and talked to each other, oblivious to all around them, only seeing each other. They'd both seemed to _bloom_ after expressing their feelings to each other, and the blonde couldn't help but feel proud of herself for having had some part in their finally telling each other the truth.

No one would have ever thought of Lana and Jonathan as a couple, especially considering whom their last partners had been, but maybe that was part of the attraction?

Jonathan would always love and adore Martha, but Lana seemed to make him feel alive again, younger even, and she had the sweet disposition and lovingness that'd make any man happy. She was also willing to learn, put up with any of his tantrums, and work by his side.

Lana would always have a special part in her heart for Clark, but Jonathan made her smile like Clark never had. There were no secrets between her and the older Kent, they shared everything, talked about everything, and it was obvious that she trusted him with her soul. She enjoyed his taking care of her and enjoyed _taking care of him_, she _enjoyed_ cooking for him, helping him when he needed help in the fields, _enjoyed_ spending the evening together soaking in the other's presence.

And Chloe couldn't help but feel somewhat envious of what they had. She hadn't had it with Jimmy, hadn't even gotten close to feeling it with Bruce. The only person she'd felt something similar was with _Clark_--but she knew that that was a lost cause. And he'd _hate_ her once he returned and realized the part she'd played in helping the woman he loved get with his _father_.

She sighed sadly.

"Why so sad all of a sudden, Sullivan?" Vic asked to her right.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Hey Vic, have you ever felt sometimes that the world and life are passing you by?"

His face went somber immediately and he nodded. "I think most of us at the League feel that way. There aren't many women who could not only understand but _accept_ what we truly are and what our lifestyles entail." He turned his gaze on Lois and Oliver, who were having a spat. "Boss-man was one of the lucky ones."

Having _Victor Stone_ spill out something like that was _rare_, so Chloe felt _privileged_ that he trusted her enough to say that. "They _are_ perfect for one another, aren't they?" The blonde asked as Oliver suddenly grabbed Lois and kissed her. "He can shut her up like no one else can."

A grin returned to Vic's face as he nodded his agreement. "Thank God for that."

"_Hey_." Lois pulled away from the kiss and glared at them. "I _heard_ that."

Oliver grinned proudly at them. "I can, can't I?"

"_Hey_!" Lois turned on Oliver and slapped him on his chest. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"Says who?" Oliver teased, arms still around her, holding her close to him.

"Says _this_ big baby." She shoved her wedding ring in his face, wriggling her fingers to make her point.

Chloe and Vic shared an amused look.

Lois suddenly looked around. "Wait--where did Lana and Jonathan disappear to?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she turned around, scanning the crowds, not able to find them in the midst of the thong. "Oh _no_, we've _lost_ them!"

* * *

Jonathan Kent was _nervous_.

He couldn't help but feel so _silly_ at the moment, and yet he enjoyed Lana's company, and this was very important for her. And he would do almost _anything_ if it made her happy.

He enjoyed the way she smiled, the way she tilted her head slightly when listening to something he said, enjoyed the dimples that flashed cheekily at him whenever he got her to laugh. Sometimes he really felt guilty for being with her because she deserved someone _young_, someone without so much _baggage_, and yet he was selfish enough to keep her by his side _anyway_.

And he was sure he knew what everyone was thinking when they saw them together: _What is that old man doing with that poor, innocent child? Cradle-robber!_

The only reason he didn't slump away was because he was _Jonathan Kent_, he didn't slump, _ever_, and the other reason was the way Lana held his hand tightly and smiled at him, looking proud to be on his arm, _proud_ to let people finally know that they were together.

"Chloe said that she'll come spend the weekend with us." Lana smiled as she said this. "She's been so busy with the Planet and League business that I've hardly been able to spend time with her lately, and I've missed her company."

Jonathan smiled as he thought of the girl who'd had a hand in his and Lana's relationship. She'd always been known to stick her nose into things that weren't her business, yet now more than ever he was glad that she had that little trait. If she hadn't, Lana and he would most probably still be dancing around their feelings for each other and he wouldn't be so happy.

"You know, she still isn't seeing anyone." Lana announced, looking worried about this. "I thought things with Wayne would work out, I mean, they both do the same, err, _extra curricular activities,_" she looked around before continuing. "But Chloe said that while there was obvious chemistry and she really liked him, something was _missing_."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at his _girlfriend_ (oh, how _weird_ it was to think that he had a _girlfriend_!), recognizing that tone of voice and expression on her face. "Lana, what are you planning?"

She blinked and looked up at him sheepishly, but before she could speak, someone interrupted.

"Hey Lana."

Jonathan frowned as his gaze rested on a young man around Lana's age who was handsome and smiling at her charmingly.

Lana smiled. "Hey Jared! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" She turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, this is Jared Powery, he used to be friends with Whitney." She turned to the younger man. "Jared, this is Jonathan Kent."

"Clark's dad, right?" Jared asked.

Jonathan winced slightly, Lana's and his age difference suddenly making itself known _even more_ at the moment. "Yes, I am." He nodded, shaking the other man's hand.

Jared then turned to Lana. "Hey, Lana, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, if you'd like to go see a movie sometime?"

Jonathan stiffened.

This young man was the ideal partner for Lana, he was her age, they'd been friends in school, and they could obviously relate easier to each other thanks to the above mentioned.

"Thanks, Jared, but I'm not single." Lana smiled but was firm in her answer.

"Oh." Jared's smile turned sheepish. "You're still with Clark then? Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him around in _ages_."

"Clark moved away to further his education." Lana lied smoothly, but then again, it wasn't exactly a lie, was it? "And I'm not with him, I'm with _Jonathan_." She brought up their held hands as if to emphasize her point.

"_Oh_!" Jared's eyes widened, and suddenly he grinned at Jonathan. "Sir, you're a lucky man, you couldn't have had a better girl for your own." His grin turned embarrassed. "And thanks for not decking me when I asked her out, I didn't know she was with you."

Jonathan decided that he liked this boy. "No problem."

"Well, see you guys!" Jared smiled once more as he walked passed them.

Jonathan heard the whispers of the people around them, who'd obviously overheard the conversation and were quickly spreading the news throughout the fair.

By tomorrow everyone in Smallville would know that Jonathan Kent was dating his son's ex girlfriend.

"Well, I guess that answers the questions they've all been asking themselves since we appeared here." He announced shakily. "Smallville now officially knows that we're a couple."

"_Good_." Lana nodded firmly, hugging his arm and leaning her head against it.

Jonathan looked down at the crown of her head and smiled.

* * *

"What did we miss?" Lois asked when they _finally_ were able to catch up with the two by the flower stall, keeping their distance as to remain incognito.

"Obviously _something_." Chloe frowned as she heard _someone_ _else_ whispering about Jonathan Kent, Lana Lang, and putting some 'young stud' in his place. "Lois, I hope you know that I hold you personally responsible for us missing out on what was _obviously_ the most _important_ event in this whole expedition."

Lois' eyes widened in horror and her hand went to her heart. "Don't blame _me_, blame _Oliver_!"

"_Me_?" Oliver chuckled in amusement. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"It just _is_," Lois announced firmly. "So take it like a man!"

"Now I know why we don't let Lois help us on our jobs." Vic suddenly announced, causing everyone to look at him in curiosity. "She distracts _everyone_. If we let her help us on an official outing we'd lose sight of our targets."

"Would _not_." Lois shot back.

"Oh?" He asked, smirk in place. "Then where _are_ our targets?"

"They're right over--." Lois' mouth fell open as _once again_ Lana and Jonathan had disappeared into the crowd. "_Damn_."

Vic grinned, his point proved.

"Where _are_ they?" Chloe asked Vic.

"They left in the direction of the truck." The handsome, dark man told her. "They're probably going home now."

"As should we all." Oliver announced, placing an arm around his sulking wife. "You still want those apricots?" The look she gave him shut him up immediately.

"You want a ride home?" Chloe turned to Vic, feeling sorry for him if he had to sit in a car with Lois and Oliver when they got into one of these _moods_.

"Sullivan, you just saved my sanity." He grinned at her.

Smiling, she linked her arm through his. "Let's go, my tin soldier."

He chuckled at that as they walked off.

* * *

I'm really enjoying the lanathan verse, for some reason I really like them together! Oh well, review?


End file.
